Several existing adhesive/sealant compositions require force to be applied to wet out the adhesive/sealant to the surfaces being sealed. If the pressure is not evenly applied or if the amount of force is not sufficient there may be leaks. This leakage may be particular to certain vehicular parts, including side door, rear door, and lift-gate water-shields.
It would thus be advantageous if adhesives/sealants may be provided to solve one or more of these identified problems.